


A Lesson Learned

by Cleverboots (Amberlovesocean)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlovesocean/pseuds/Cleverboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt decide to teach Finn a lesson in manners after he continues to harass them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

 

* * *

 

Finn had once again managed to piss Kurt off. It was not unusual, they had a history – and Kurt knew he was wrong in pursuing the crush he had on Finn several years ago. But wasn't that water under the bridge now? Couldn't Finn just stop making him pay for it? They were brothers now.

 

But no, once again Kurt was just sitting with Blaine on the sofa in the family room, watching a movie and holding hands. Finn walked through on his way to the kitchen and just had to make a snide comment. “Why don't you two get a room?”

It wasn't a comment meant to hurt, just one more in a dozen they had heard from Finn that week. And god forbid Kurt was ever caught giving Blaine a little chaste kiss on the cheek! Finn would curl his lip and look like he was smelling burned cauliflower -that sour look as though he was disgusted.

 

This was just going too far. Kurt had no desire at all to kiss a girl, but he managed to refrain from taking pot shots at Finn when he would kiss Rachel in the hallway at school, holding her close enough so she could rub her breasts against him. Why was that okay, but he and Blaine couldn't throw an arm around the other in the privacy of his own home? This double standard had to stop.

 

He was sitting in his room, back against the headboard of his bed. Blaine was sitting in the desk chair, looking at Kurt fuming. Blaine knew the problem – Kurt mentioned it enough. The more it went on, the more it got under Kurt's skin. The more distracted Kurt got in his anger, the less Blaine got to snuggle or kiss him. He was bound and determined to finally do something about it.

 

“Just let it go, Kurt. I don't care what he says. Yes, I agree it isn't fair – but it also isn't blatantly homophobic, so we can't really go to your dad or Carole about it. Finn may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he is far from stupid.” Blaine rolled the chair closer to the bed and put his hand on Kurt's knee. He tried smiling up at his boyfriend, wishing he could do something to mend the rift between the brothers.

 

“Argggh. It isn't that we hate each other or anything. After Dad and Carole got married, we have been getting along fine. He stands up for me at school, I play video games with him – it's okay for the most part. But his little digs and snide remarks whenever you and I show any kind of affection are really getting to me,” Kurt raged.

 

Blaine stood up and moved to the bed, sitting down and scooting up next to Kurt. He pulled Kurt into his arms, placing kisses on his chestnut hair.

“It's okay, Kurt. I can't say it doesn't bother me, but I just don't let it get me down. I'm beginning to wonder if there is something about Finn's overreaction to gay affection.”

 

“Such as?” Kurt looked at Blaine.

 

“Well, you've heard the phrase, 'the guilty protesteth too much'? Hmm...maybe Finn is so vocal about his aversion to our kissing because he feels guilt that he has some sort of …..curiosity? Maybe he has feelings for you that he can't admit, even to himself. It's been known to happen. Look at Karofsky. Granted that was an extreme case....what if Finn just needs to get a small taste to see if he, ah...pitches for the other team?” Blaine rambled.

Kurt just sat there, thinking. Well, that was a novel idea. But it made sense.

 

“Okay, you're saying if we give Finn a taste of the gay life, he might have some sort of epiphany?” Kurt's eyebrows raised.

“Either that, or he'll just come to understand that love is just love, whether it's gay or not. That you fall in love with a person, not a gender. In either case, he'll be taught a lesson and he'll quit harassing us.”

“Okay..but who should teach him this lesson, and how far should it go?” Kurt asked, intrigued by the thought.

“You, by all means. Finn and I don't have any history, and we are barely more than friends. For this to work, it will have to be with someone more intimate with him than I am,” Blaine explained.

“Hmm...maybe Karofsky's free,” Kurt smirked, visions of THAT encounter making him laugh.

“Yeah, right. But no...it has to be you,” Blaine put his hand on Kurt's waist and hugged him closer, so their hips were now touching.

“Well, how close do I get? I mean, you are my one and only and I have no intention of playing around on you -even if it is Finn.” Kurt looked worried.

“No worries, I trust you completely. Just do me a favor and wear a condom.”

Kurt's head jerked around at that.

“What??” He babbled. Apparently Blaine's idea of teaching Finn a lesson wasn't the same as Kurt's idea.

Blaine laughed to see Kurt so shook up. “I don't anticipate it going that far, but if it does, I am okay with it. I have no fear you're going to fall in love with Finn and ride off into the sunset with him. Like I said, I trust you, baby, and you are doing this with my complete approval. Hell, I'm the one that thought it up. Why? Are you telling me you can't do this without falling for him?” Blaine looked into Kurt's blue-gray eyes.

Kurt looked right back, loving Blaine's golden hazel eyes with the little touches of moss green around the edges. Nobody had prettier eyes than Blaine.

“Blaine, you know you are my soul mate, that we are together for life. I love you, and only you. So, if you think this will set Finn straight - -oh, bad choice of words, huh? If this will sort out the problem with Finn, I'm willing to do it.” Kurt said, reluctantly. He leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear, “Besides, nobody can match you between the sheets, my love. Nobody.” and he licked the inside of Blaine's ear.

 

“First, we need some blackmail material. We already have his bookmark history from his laptop, but we need....pictures!” Blaine's eyes sparkled. “He invited Rachel over for tomorrow night. I can set up a camera while he's at practice, he won't get home until after 5, so let's take your folks to dinner. You know if Finn and Rachel are here alone, they'll give us something to work with.”

“Wow, you are devious!” Kurt grinned, thinking this was going to work. And he could practice his acting chops on the way. “Are you going to leave the camera up so you can watch me seduce him?”

“I hadn't thought of that. I don't know. I'm okay with you doing it, I just don't know if I can watch. That might be too hard,” Blaine looked away.

“Blaine. If anything about this is making you think twice, I'm not doing it. Nothing is worth risking our relationship. Nothing.” Kurt stated in no uncertain terms.

“No, it's okay, I just don't want to watch. Well, maybe? I don't know. I'll have to think about it.”

“After we have the film of him and Rachel, we'll have to be ready fairly quickly. I think the next week, whenever you will be alone with him here. I wouldn't risk it anywhere else.” Blaine said.

“Right.”

Agreement and plans made, Kurt and Blaine cuddled together to watch a movie, staying in Kurt's room to avoid Finn.

 

 

* * *

 

The next night, Blaine and Kurt hurried home after school to set up the camera. It was easy in Finn's room...there were so many things sitting around, it was unlikely that he would notice a small camera. Kurt also put a few condoms and a small bottle of lube in the bedside drawer, under some papers to hide them. He was a bit alarmed that Finn didn't have any already – and sent a silent prayer to whomever that Rachel was smart enough to provide for their safety if Finn wasn't.

 

After a long dinner and a walk through the local art gallery, Blaine, Kurt, Carole, and Burt came back to the house, laughing and talking. They sat in the family room, Kurt making drinks for everyone to be served with the apple pie he had made. Just as he was bringing in the tray with the pie, Finn and Rachel came down the stairs. Rachel's eyes were sparkling and Finn had a silly grin on his face.

“Oh, didn't know you were still here, would the two of you like some fresh apple pie?” Kurt asked, smiling at them.

Rachel sat down on the loveseat, pulling Finn down beside her. “I'd love some, Kurt. Thank you.”

“Yeah, you make good pie. I hope you made two?” Finn grinned.

“You know I did. Between you and Blaine, I should have made six. Would you like vanilla ice cream or cheddar cheese?” Kurt asked.

“Ice Cream!” they both said.

 

After pie, Finn left to take Rachel home. Kurt asked Blaine if he had understood the calculus problem they had been assigned and Blaine nodded.

“I know it's late, but maybe you could stay just a few minutes to help me with it before you leave?” Kurt asked.

“Sure, I bet I know just what's holding you up,” Blaine answered, as they walked up the stairs to Kurt's room.

“Door open!” Burt said, but Carole put her hand over his mouth.

“Leave it, Burt. They're almost adults. I'm sure they know how to behave without you trying to scare them,” she giggled.

Burt leaned over to kiss his wife, knowing she was right.

 

 

* * *

 

It only took a minute for Blaine to retrieve the tiny disc and slip into Kurt's room where he was booting up his laptop. They inserted the disc and clicked on it to play. Sitting at the edge of the bed, they leaned in to hear, not wanting to broadcast the sounds all over the house. It took a few minutes before Finn had gotten Rachel to agree to whatever they were up to...and things moved very fast from there. He had her out of her clothes in a jiffy, and his were gone fairly soon after that.

“Well, he sure doesn't waste any time on foreplay, does he?” Kurt said, blushing. Kurt may be gay to his very soul, but he could appreciate a finely made body and Rachel was like a sculpture. He kind of thought she deserved more than clumsy Finn for a lover.

“Oh, he can redeem himself, can't he? What he lacks in finesse, he seems to be making up for in sheer exuberance,” Blaine observed. He noticed Kurt was appreciating the scene a little more than he had thought he would..and had a matching bulge to show for it, too.

“Hmm..I'm almost envious that you are the one to seduce Finn instead of me,” Blaine said, looking over at his boyfriend. He tangled Kurt's hand in his, holding tightly.

“We could do it together? Or I could start and you can jump out of the closet to surprise him with a threesome?” Kurt joked. Blaine laughed.

“Ah, no. I don't want to scare the poor boy to death,” Blaine mumbled.

They took the disc...they didn't watch it to it's obvious conclusion, they were supposedly doing calculus after all. Kurt put the disc in an envelope and handed it to Blaine. “Best keep this at your house. I don't want him to find it here.”

It was late and Blaine had to get home soon, so they kissed for a short time, hugging goodbye and murmured sweet things to each other as Kurt walked Blaine out to his car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, the boys were texting:

 

 **Kurt to Blaine:** Okay, Saturday our folks are going to visit my aunt overnight. It will be just Finn and me. I'm going to ask him to play Halo, so maybe you could rehearse with Rachel to keep her away?

 

 **Blaine to Kurt:** No problem, we have that duet she wants to try out in front of Mr Schue. I can keep her busy until it's too late for her to call Finn.

 

 **Kurt to Blaine:** You're sure you're okay with this?

 

 **Blaine to Kurt:** Yes. My idea. Remember. Goodnight. I love you.

 

 **Kurt to Blaine:** I love you, too, baby. Sweet dreams.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday Night

 

“Finn! Did you set up the game in your room? I have milk and chocolate cookies,” Kurt called up the stairs.

“Yeppers, come on up. I just unwrapped the game. It sure was nice of you to buy this for me, I kind of used all my paycheck this week on Rachel.”

Kurt walked into Finn's room. It wasn't as bad a mess as it usually was, Finn wasn't really the monster everyone thought he was.

“Oh, I forgot napkins, could you run down and get some?” Kurt asked.

Finn was about to refuse, he wiped his hands on his sheets or his jeans, but one look from Kurt and he went.

Kurt slipped a new disc into the camera and turned it on. He might not want Blaine to see this, but he was kind of curious...

Finn was back. Both boys were dressed in loose t-shirts and pajama pants. If Finn noticed, he didn't say anything. He put the disc in the player and tossed Kurt a wireless controller. Kurt was sitting on the desk chair and Finn spread himself on his stomach on his bed. Kurt got up and walked over to the bed, climbing on right next to Finn, but keeping his eyes on the screen. Finn looked over at Kurt, but shrugged his shoulders and didn't move away.

They started the game. Kurt didn't spend a lot of time playing video games, but enough that he was quick and agile and gave Finn a run for his money on this one. He appeared to be enjoying the game, but was actually moving closer and closer to Finn as time went by. Finn, if he noticed at all, was fine with this. It even seemed he might be moving closer to Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine has discussed using alcohol or something to loosen Finn up, but Kurt was adamant that they would not. As he explained to Blaine, he wasn't a rapist and even though they were kind of going to blackmail Finn into agreeing to something, he was ultimately going to agree before Kurt would try anything. Blaine agreed it had to be consensual or not at all. Neither boy wanted the ugly rumor to be substantiated that gays were “out to recruit”, because that was not the purpose in this. It was to teach Finn a lesson.

 

Kurt complained that the light was shining off the screen and making his aim off, so he turned off the overhead light, coming back to lie closer still to his step-brother. Actually, they weren't even legally step-brothers since Carole had not adopted him and Burt had not adopted Finn. But they lived as though they were brothers. It had bothered Kurt for a while, thinking he was about to commit incest, but Blaine, whose dad was a lawyer, looked it up to ease Kurt's mind.

At a climax in the game, Kurt's character pulled off a good shot and Kurt acted very excited and leaned over and planted an exuberant kiss on Finn's cheek. He expected Finn to push him away or say something, but he just smiled. Hmmm. Maybe Blaine's hypothesis was right?

 

A few minutes later, Kurt brushed the back of his hand against Finn's thigh. Finn took in a breath, but didn't look at Kurt. Wow, curiouser and curiouser thought Alice. Kurt smiled at his joke, even if it was just to himself. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound he thought. He put his hand directly on Finn's leg, leaving it there. The warmth of his hand seeped through the thin fabric of the pants and Finn did look at Kurt, with a question in his eyes. Kurt leaned closer and looked Finn is his eyes. Finn looked at his brother's beautiful blue-green liquid eyes, which slowly blinked -the long black eyelashes spread on the porcelain skin as a rosy blush covered the cheeks. He swallowed.

“Ah, Kurt?” he managed to squeak. But all this time, he never moved away. Actually, he may have moved closer.

“Are you okay, Finn?” Kurt asked in a soft voice and Finn swallowed again.

Kurt slowly moved closer, placing his warm, soft lips on Finn's. Finn gasped, but didn't move. Kurt added a tiny bit of pressure and moved his hand to cup Finn's cheek. He could almost hear Finn's heart pumping in his chest. He moved back, but Finn followed him -as though he was bewitched or something. Kurt's mind was going a mile a minute. He had expected Finn to protest, to maybe shove him away. But Finn was mesmerized.

“Finn, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that...I just wanted to know what it would feel like.” Kurt mumbled.

“I kind of did, too, Kurt. Sheesh, it's like kissing Rachel – but it's not. Your lips are softer. And warmer.” Finn's face was bright red.

Kurt was so surprised, he didn't know what to do for a minute, but he was already here, so on to the next step. He scooted closer, kissing Finn's neck. Finn sighed, but didn't move away. His hand curled around Kurt's waist. Kurt kept kissing Finn, finally pulling off his T-shirt and rubbing his hands down Finn's chest. Finn was practically panting by now.

Kurt moved his mouth down to a nipple and licked it, then took it into his mouth and moved his tongue in a circular path. Finn moaned. His hands were moving up and down Kurt's sides in some random pattern. Kurt pushed Finn back on the bed and began swirling his hands over Finn's well developed muscles in his abdomen, rubbing his hipbones through the pajama pants. Finn was almost squealing by now. Kurt moved very slowly, getting closer and closer to his cock, but never actually touching it. Just teasing. He had to think where this was going from here. He was definitely not going to give him a blow-job. Blaine was the only person Kurt was willing to do that for, and the only one that he would allow to give him one.

Finn suddenly pulled Kurt up, kissing him. He took a breath and spoke in a broken voice, “Kurt, I don't know how this happened, but ….don't stop. Please. Do what you were doing, but don't stop.”

Kurt placed a small kiss on Finn's neck and moved down to his nipples again, lavishing more attention on them. His hand returned to Finn's pajamas, but now he was moving around the waistband. He looked up at Finn and raised his eyebrows as though to ask, “Is this okay?”

“Yes, please..” Finn closed his eyes as Kurt's hand grasped his cock and tightened his fist around it. Finn's hips began to buck a little, but Kurt placed a restraining hand on his hipbone and Finn controlled himself.

“Oh, this is wrong, isn't it, Kurt?” he panted.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kurt asked.

“No!” Finn said.

 

Kurt did stop, however. While Finn was down getting napkins for the cookies, Kurt had moved the bottle of lube and the condoms under the pillow. He reached for them and set them behind himself on the bed. He started kissing Finn's chest again and Finn closed his eyes. Kurt opened the bottle of lube one-handed and spread a large quantity on his fingers. He used his dry hand to scoot Finn's pajama pants down to his knees where Finn kicked them off. Kurt spread some lube over Finn's cock, slicking his hand down and up again. Finn practically came unglued. He moaned and panted, asking Kurt not to stop, never to stop, that Rachel would never do this for him. How sad was that?

Kurt slowly maneuvered his hand so he was rubbing and stroking Finn's balls with his right hand while he was stroking his cock with the left. Finn was lying with eyes closed, almost chanting. It was time for the next step. Kurt leaned over to place his mouth over Finn's nipple again and slipped his first finger on his right hand right next to the sphincter muscle, rubbing gently at first. Finn's eyes shot wide open and he looked at Kurt, who sat up a bit to look at Finn's face and gauge how he was taking this. He raised his eyebrows again to ask if this new development was okay with Finn.

Finn looked very confused. “You can say no, Finn. It's okay,” Kurt whispered.

“Ah...it's okay for now,” he managed to mumble before he moaned again, bucking his hips at Kurt's inaction. Kurt moved his hand up and down Finn's cock for a few strokes to focus his attention on something else, then resumed circling the ring of muscle. He dipped his finger in, up to his knuckle and stopped for Finn to adjust to the new sensation. When Finn looked okay, Kurt moved again, massaging gently. He got a more lube -you cannot have enough on the first time. He tried again and this time Finn moved his muscles to try to get more and said, “More...” in a strangled voice.

Kurt slowly slipped in another finger, slick and hot as he slowed the pumping action on Finn's cock. He moved in, very gently scissoring his fingers while going in and out at a slow rhythm.

“You okay?” he asked. Finn nodded his head. Kurt stepped up the pumping action a little, matching the rhythm of his right and left hands. Finn just looked undone. Well Kurt was fine with that. When Finn looked like he might not be able to take any more, Kurt stopped. Finn let out a whining whimper.

Kurt moved up to kiss his neck for a minute. He spoke very quietly to Finn, making sure he understood exactly what Kurt was asking him. “I can stop here, Finn. Or I can finish you with my hand. But what I really want is to fuck you. You cannot imagine how good it feels, Finn.” Kurt had to stop and take a breath. “It might hurt at first, since this is your first time. But I can tell you, it will stop hurting and feel so good. But I won't force you, you need to tell me what you want, Finn.”

Finn was very still for a moment. He has no idea what to do. Of course he had heard how much anal sex hurt, but most of the things he had heard were not true. This...this thing Kurt was sharing with him, it was good. He hated to admit it to himself, but it was much better than what he had done with Rachel or with Santana. He took a deep breath, this was probably the only time in his life he would have this opportunity, so he took it.

“Kurt, I want it all.”

And Kurt gave it all to him.

He went back to massaging Finn's legs and chest, moving to rub his balls very gently, and finally to place two fingers back inside him. He knew Blaine had told him three fingers were required, sometimes four to make him fit – so he spent more time and tried to make Finn as ready as he could. Finn was moaning so loudly by now, and he was practically chanting 'More...'

Kurt stopped to remove his pajama pants and then tear open a condom. He rolled it over his very stiff cock, noticing Finn's eyes widen at the sight. Kurt blushed a little. He moved Finn's leg up over his shoulder to get the right angle, and slowly introduced his cock to Finn's hole. It was swollen and slippery, but Kurt slid right in. He tried to go slowly, not wanting to hurt Finn, but Finn pushed back in excitement and it wasn't long before Kurt's balls were slapping Finn's butt cheeks.

It was obviously somewhat painful, Finn closed his eyes at the slow burn.

Kurt stopped moving, waiting for Finn to adjust to the new feeling. Kurt remembered that the feeling was very different than he had imagined before he actually did it.

Finn was ready again, if the evidence of his moaning was anything to go by. Kurt set a rhythm, not too fast, but not too slow. He was able to reach Finn's cock and used the same rhythm. Finn was looking so undone, but Kurt had one more thing to do. He changed angles a little at a time until he was thrusting against the prostate and he finally met with that spot – and Finn came absolutely unglued. He was moaning, shaking, and then got very stiff for a just a second and came all over his stomach, dripping it onto his bed. He shook and Kurt slowed down, gently helping him through his climax. As he calmed down, Kurt pulled the blanket over him as he pulled out.

Finn's arms went out to pull Kurt under the blanket with him. Holding him tight and kissing him on the cheek.

“Oh, my god, Kurt. Just...” Finn was at a loss for words.

“Close your eyes and rest, Finn. We'll talk in a few minutes.

Kurt was still hard, but he was beginning to soften a little. He just didn't want to come with Finn, it seemed a betrayal of Blaine. He understood that it was Blaine's idea, but it didn't seem right to him to finish with Finn. He thought he'd gotten his point across anyway.

 

“Ah, Kurt?” Finn was looking up at him.

“Yeah?”

“What the HELL was that?” Finn asked, incredulous.

“I'm not sure what you're asking, but ….I think we just had sex, Finn.”

“What was that you did at the end?” Finn asked.

“Oh, stimulated your prostate gland.”

“My what?” he looked a little confused.

“It doesn't make you gay. Straight guys have one, too. Google it, Finn.” Kurt held back a giggle. Fin sat for a few minutes. Then he turned back to Kurt.

“But, why? I thought you and Blaine...Oh, no..you and Blaine? Oh, fuck. Is something wrong with you guys?”

“No. I have to tell you all of it, Finn. I just couldn't take having you make snide remarks to us every time we so much as put an arm around each other. I know you didn't meant to hurt me, but it did. There is nothing wrong with me loving Blaine. I know what you've head all your life, and I appreciate that you have made strides to change the way you think about gay people. I do. But I had to show you – we are NOT so different than you are, are we?” Kurt was almost in tears by now.

Finn was just stunned. He started several times to speak, but just could not find words.

“Kurt? Can you just go to your room and ...ah..clean up. I'm going to take a shower, too, and I'll come talk to you after. Is that okay? I just need to think.”

Kurt got up and left the room.

 

An hour later, Finn was sitting on the desk chair in Kurt's room. They were eating cookies and drinking milk.

“Okay, I have a question,” Finn said. Kurt nodded for him to continue. “How long is this gonna hurt?”

“A day or so. It will be better next time.”

Finn whipped around, his mouth open to say, “Next??” and Kurt started laughing.

“I'm just kidding with you. Nope, that was it. Did you learn anything, Finn?”

“Yeah. I'm sorry it took something that drastic for me to get it, though,” he blushed. “We aren't ever going to mention this to anyone, are we?”

“No. Blaine knows. It was actually his idea in the first place, but he seemed to think my powers of seduction were, ah....that you would be more susceptible to mine,' Kurt smiled. It was kind of nice having the upper hand on Finn for once. And he hadn't had to resort to blackmail. He had waited for Finn to get in the shower before removing the disc and camera. It was in his backpack. Kurt was actually kind of curious to see it, but probably not to share it with Blaine.

“I know this is kind of hard to talk about, and I'm not sure how to say it, but thank you, Kurt. I know it won't happen again, I am fairly positive I'm not gay, but I am glad I was able to learn a very valuable lesson. And I know you were ...sheesh, how can I say this? Glad you were a gentle teacher. And a good brother,” Finn finished.

He got up to leave the room, but stopped and kissed Kurt on the cheek. He said very softly, “I love you, man.” and left, closing the door behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

_Ring Ring_

 

“Hello?”

“Blaine?”

“Well?”

“Mission accomplished”

“Was it..?”

“Ummm..it worked. Different than we thought, but I think he got the message. Can you come over? I know it's late, but I miss you.”

“On my way.”

 

Kurt was waiting at the door as soon as Blaine pulled into the drive. He grabbed Blaine's hand and practically pulled him up the stairs.

“Hey, hey...is everything okay, Kurt?” Kurt just looked at him, blinking back tears before he launched himself into Blaine's arms.

“Bed. Now. NOW,” he said, pulling Blaine's shirt off.

A few minutes later, they were cuddled under the covers, Kurt feeling more secure now that Blaine was holding him. The evening's activities took more of a toll on him that he expected. Kurt told Blaine everything, how it was, what he felt...especially that he could not finish in spite of the position he was in.

“It just wasn't you, Blaine. Finn came -screaming all the way – but I just could not do it.” He snuggled closer to Blaine.

Blaine understood and so drew Kurt out of his shell, coaxing him gently until they were comfortable together again, doing all the things they loved to do, finding their chemistry still intact and their love as strong as always. And Kurt finally felt okay with it all. And they fell asleep, saying sweet things to each other and kissing until they both slept.

 


End file.
